warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Badgerfang
|pastaffie=ShadowClan |postdeath = StarClan |age = Approx. 3 moons at death |death=Killed by a WindClan warrior |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Badgerkit Badgerpaw Badgerfang Badgerfang |familyt=Father: Mother: |familyl=Wolfstep Fernshade |mentor=Flintfang |apps=None |livebooks=''Code of the Clans, ''Yellowfang's Secret |deadbooks=''The Ultimate Guide'' Moth Flight's Vision}} Badgerfang is a very tiny, fluffy, black-and-white tom whose face is striped like a badger's. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Although unnamed, Moth Flight sees Badgerfang giving Tigerstar one of his nine lives. Yellowfang's Secret :Badgerkit is born to Fernshade and Wolfstep during Brokenstar's leadership. Yellowfang comments on how his face is striped like a badger's, and his mother calls him Badgerkit. Wolfstep comments on how his mate chose a good name for their kit. Later, Runningnose comments to Yellowfang on how well Badgerkit and Fernshade were doing. :Badgerpaw is announced as an apprentice with Flintfang as his mentor at a Gathering by Brokenstar. The medicine cats of the other Clans state that he is far too young to become an apprentice, but Yellowfang tells them that Brokenstar knows what he's doing. When the Gathering is over, Badgerpaw walks beside Brokenstar, his eyes full of excitement, and Brokenstar tells him that he will fight in his first battle soon. Brokenstar says he's seen traces of WindClan on their territory, and they're going to attack at dawn, and Badgerpaw hops over to Flintfang to tell him about the battle and how he'll use the new move he taught him. Flintfang tells him to remember everything he taught him, and that there is no shame in losing a battle. Yellowfang notes that his voice is heavy, and wonders if he actually wants to bring Badgerpaw into a battle. After that, Fernshade says how she's proud of him and never thought she'd have given birth to him. Yellowfang wants to say that he shouldn't even be an apprentice yet, but keeps it to herself. :After the battle, Flintfang comes into camp with a dead Badgerpaw in his jaws. Flintfang is sad for his apprentice, and claims he'll never train a kit ever again. Meanwhile, Yellowfang murmurs to Badgerpaw that he will go to StarClan and promises he'll shine very brightly, though Flintfang corrects her and says he's not Badgerpaw anymore, but Badgerfang. Yellowfang says it's a great name, and believes that the making of kits into apprentices must stop. Flintfang then agrees to tell Fernshade what happened and assure her that he died a warrior. :Yellowfang confronts Brokenstar telling him Badgerfang is dead. Brokenstar doesn't seem to care and says it's a shame because he would've made a great warrior. Yellowfang snaps back that he would have but he was too young, and the apprenticing of kits had to stop, but Brokenstar dismisses it, saying that she wasn't leader. :Littlepaw asks Yellowfang if Badgerfang is really dead when he sees her after the fight, and Yellowfang confirms it. Littlepaw exclaims that he's a true warrior now, and he hopes Badgerfang is watching him from StarClan. In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans :Badgerpaw is an underage apprentice of ShadowClan, only three moons old; he was made an apprentice early because Brokenstar was forcing kits to begin training much earlier than they were supposed to. :During the battle in which ShadowClan drives WindClan out of its territory, Badgerpaw is attacked by an enemy warrior, who wounds him fatally. He drops to the ground without making a sound. Blood is seen trickling from his ear. His mentor, Flintfang, shakes off the warrior, than carries Badgerpaw to the edge of camp, and lays him down. Badgerpaw is mentioned to smell strange; sour, like blood and crow-food while his breathing is quick and shallow. Flintfang is said to have had trained him every battle move he had known. Flintfang is about to go attack the warrior that had hurt Badgerpaw, but the young apprentice wakes up. Badgerpaw tells Flintfang that he wanted Brokenstar and his mother, Fernshade, to be proud of him, and asks Flintfang if he had done well enough. Flintfang tells him that ShadowClan would always remember him and how brave he was. Badgerpaw then asks if StarClan would make him a warrior, and what his name would be. When Flintfang says that he thought StarClan would let him pick his own name, Badgerpaw says that he wanted to be called Badgerfang after Flintfang, because he had been such a great mentor. Finally, Badgerpaw lets out a soft sigh, and dies. :Flintfang vows never to train an apprentice underage again, promising to follow the rule in the Warrior Code that doesn't allow kits under the age of six moons to train as an apprentice. The Ultimate Guide :Badgerfang approaches Tigerclaw to give him one of his nine lives and Tigerclaw sneers, saying he's the smallest warrior he has ever seen. This angers Badgerfang, and he informs him that he died as Badgerpaw when he was four moons old after Brokenstar forced Badgerfang and his littermates to fight in battles before they should have even become apprentices. Because of that, his mentor, Flintfang, said he could choose his warrior name. :Badgerfang then gives Tigerclaw a life for training his young cats wisely, to train them when they are strong enough to survive their first battle. After giving Tigerclaw this life, Badgerfang walks away back to his StarClan Clanmates, allowing his Clanmates to give Tigerclaw the lives he needs to become leader. Trivia *He is called four moons old instead of three in ''The Ultimate Guide. Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Wolfstep: Mother: :Fernshade: Grandmothers: :Hollyflower: :Poolcloud: Uncles: :Blackstar: :Flintfang: Aunt: :Foxheart: Half-Uncle: :Cloudpelt: Half-Aunt: :Littlekit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Dachsfang fr:Croc de Blaireau ru:Барсучий Зуб Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Minor Character Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters